


The Daily Grind

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Drabbles Any Day [76]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bickering, Drabble, Drabbles, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Pre-Relationship, Routine, humdrum - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 13:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15219794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: It might be hard to imagine, but even Jim Kirk's life could get to be routine.





	The Daily Grind

“Where are we headed, Captain?” Spock asked as they stepped into the turbolift.

“Command is interested in this alien planet.”

“Why? Are there signs of life?” 

“None since we began monitoring.”

Spock raised an eyebrow. “Odd.”

“I am certain that McCoy would agree with that assessment.”

“Odder still.”

“Do you find it peculiar that you and McCoy could agree on something?”

“It makes me nervous, Captain.”

“As well it should. Ah, McCoy is waiting in the transporter room. Ready, Bones?”

“To be dissolved and reassembled?! Why the hell not?! Perfectly natural!”

Kirk sighed. Just another day at the old grind.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
